bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szayelaporro Granz
Szayel Aporro(ザエルアポロ・グランツ, Zaeru Aporo Gurantsu) jest Arrankarem oraz octava (8) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Jest jednym z najsilniejszych Arrankarów lub pod dowództwem Aizena. Wygląd Szayel to różowowłosy, uśmiechnięty mężczyzna w kościanych okularach (zaskakujący jest fakt, że jest to pozostałość po jego masce Hollowa). Jednak nikogo nie powinien zmylić jego niepozorny wygląd - Szayel to groźny i nieprzewidywalny przeciwnik. Osobowość Oktavia Espada jest zimnym, bezwzględnym naukowcem, a innych traktuje jak przedmioty (bez chwili wahania wysłał oddział egzekucyjny z rozkazem dobicia rannego Privaron Espady Dordoniego - martwy Dordoni bardziej nadawał się do przeanalizowania techniki walki jego przeciwnika). Chce by Aizen zniszczył wszystkich, którzy nie są Hollowami. Historia Szayel Apollo nie jest wojownikiem, to naukowiec (można powiedzieć, że jego odpowiednikiem w Społeczności Dusz jest Kapitan XII składu, Mayuri Kurotsuchi). W przeszłości Szayel pomagał Nnoitrze, który wtedy był 8 Espada. Pomógł mu zaatakować po kryjomu Neliel Tu Oderschvank, która wtedy była 3 Espada. To, dlaczego Szayel pomógł Nnoitrze jest niejasne, chociaż on sam oświadcza, że - tak jak Nnoitra - chciał pozbyć się Nel. Walki w Hueco Mundo Pierwszy raz pojawia się na zebraniu Espady, zwołanym, by przedyskutować wtargniecie intruzów do Hueco Mundo. Następnie, włączając się do walki z intruzami, pokierował Renjiego od pomieszczenia, gdzie ten nie mógł używać swojego Bankai i z łatwością z nim wygrywał do czasu gdy pojawił się Uryuu i pomógł Renjiemu. Jednak po krótkim czasie okazało się również, że Szayel wiedział, jak unieszkodliwić moce Uryuu. Udało im się go ciężko zranić, lecz ten wyleczył się przy pomocy Fracction (jego poddani byli stworzeni przez niego i mógł ich w każdej chwili zjeść, aby odnowić siły). Następnie powrócił na pole walki i po uwolnieniu swojego zanpakuto łatwo wygrywał z Renjim i Uryuu. Jednak na pomoc przybył im Mayuri Kurotsuchi wraz ze swoim porucznikiem, Nemu Kurotsuchi. Szayel zaczął walczyć z kapitanem 13 dywizji i wydawałoby się, że z łatwością go pokonywał tworząc jego lalkę voodo i niszcząc organy swojego przeciwnika (tę samą technikę stosował w walce z Renjim i Ishidą). Mayuri jednak nie reagował na to, można powiedzieć że w ogóle się tym nie przejmował. Jak potem wyjaśnił zszokowanemu Szayelowi, podczas swojej walki z Ishidą w Soul Society zainfekował ciało Quinciego pewną bakterią, dzięki której mógł obserwować zdolności Szayela w uwolnionej formie. W ten sposób zabezpieczył się przed jego atakami, wymieniając swoje prawdziwe organy na sztuczne. Uwolnił Bankai i wydawało się, że Szayel Aporro Grantz został zabity. Wtedy 8 Espada ujawnia kolejną zdolność swojego miecza zwaną Gabriel (odrodzenie). Z jej pomocą zainfekował ciało Nemu i odrodził się w niej, zabierając jej siły witalne i wracając do pełnej formy. Kiedy szala zwycięstwa przechyla się na stronę Grantza, Mayuri wyjaśnia, że Szayel poprzez wniknięcie do organizmu Nemu został otruty specjalną trucizną, która sprawia że dla przeciwnika czas wolno płynie. Mayuri wbija więc swój zanpakutou w serce Szayela Aporro i łamie go, pozostawiając ostrze w ciele Szayela. W ten sposób Szayel przez najbliższe setki lat będzie odczuwał, jak broń milimetr po milimetrze przebija jego serce... Moce i umiejętności Szayel Aporro Granz jest Octava Espady, czyli należy do najbardziej zaufanych i najbliższych Aizenowi Arrancarów. Naukowiec: Szayel jest naukowcem w Hueco Mundo i potrafi unieszkodliwić swoich przeciwników za pomocą swych odkryć i wynalazków. Gromadzenie Danych: Szayel ma wiele sposobów, by zgromadzić dane na temat swoich przeciwników i skutecznie ich unieszkodliwić,lecz - o, ironio! - Mayuri Kurotsuchi użył podobnego sposobu, aby pokonać 8 Espadę. Zanpakutō Kiedy jest zapieczętowany, wygląda jak zwykła katana z rękojeścią ozdobioną srebrnymi kulkami. Jest on pozbawiony klasycznej osłony na dłoń. *'Resurrección':Fornicaras Pełna komenda uwalniająca to "sip, Fornicaras!" ("Ssij, Nierządnico!"). Szayel uwalnia swój zanpakuto przez jego połknięcie. Jego ciało po tym powiększa się do olbrzymich rozmiarów i wybucha, odsłaniając nowy kształt Szayela. Z pleców wyrasta mu para ukształtowanych skrzydeł, podczas gdy jego tułów przekształca się we flock, dzięki czemu Szayel może się łatwiej poruszać. Kształt jego okularów także się zmienia i pojawia się dziwny tatuaż składający się z czterech pionowych linii w okolicach lewego oka. *'Specjalne Moce Resurrection': Kopia: Szayel może wydalać masywne ilość płynu od swoich pleców w powietrze,dzięki czemu ten płyn spada na przeciwników. Każda kropla tego płynu, która dotyka jego przeciwnika rośnie, tworząc klon danej osoby. Dzięki dużej ilość klonów, Szayel może unikać bezpośredniej walki. Klony początkowo ukrywają swoją siłę i możliwości, lecz są rozpoznawane poprzez tatuaż „X” na ich oku. Szayel także może zmieniać wygląd swoich klonów, jeżeli tak sobie życzy (jest estetą i elementy ubioru ub wyglądu, które wydają mu się tandetne, zmienia wedle własnej woli). Klony naśladują ruchy i techniki przeciwników w walce. Lalki Voodoo: Przez zawijanie swoich przeciwników w kokony umieszczone na końcach skrzydeł, Szayel może tworzyć lalki voodoo. Szkoda zrobiona laleczce voodoo jest tak samo odzwierciedlana na oryginale. Szayel stworzył w ten sposób podobizny Uryuu i Mayuriego. Obrona: Może używać swoich skrzydeł jako tarczy, osłaniającej siebie od ataków, nawet tych o znacznej mocy. Na przykład kiedy Renji użył Bankai, cały sufit w pomieszczeniu zawalił się, a on wyszedł z tego bez zadrapania. Opanowanie: Szayel może opanować system nerwowy przeciwnika gdy jest zjedzony, łączy swoje organy z osobą lub w przypadku Mayuriego jego Bankai i przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. Gabriel: Jeśli Szayel jest ciężko ranny i grozi mu śmierć, może się odrodzić poprzez przeniesienie swoich organów do ciała przeciwnika. Odradza się, wychodząc z jego ciała i wysysając energię swego gospodarza. Fracción Jego Fraccion to głównie niekompletne Arrankary, czyli takie, którym nie udało się zapieczętować swoich mocy w postaci zanpakuto. Są zmodyfikowani genetycznie przez Szayela by w razie potrzeby służyć mu jako środki lecznicze (są pokarmem odnawiającym jego siły). Lumina: Jest jednym z Arrankarów osobiście zmodyfikowanych przez Grantza przed zamienieniem w Arrankara przez Hoygyoku. Nie nosi przy sobie zanpakutou i nie wygląda całkiem ludzko. Jest niski, okrągły i pierwszy raz widzimy go, gdy wraz z Veroną powiadamia swego pana o śmierci 9 Espady - Aaroniero Arrurueriego. Szayel stworzył swoje Fraccion by pomagały mu także w walce np. gdy podczas walki z Renjim i Uryuu był poważnie ranny, to właśnie Lumina został zabity przez swojego pana i zjedzony by wyleczyć rany Espady. Verona: Jest Fraccionem Szayela i bliźniazym towarzyszem Luminy. Gdy Szayel Aporro zabija Luminę Verona rozpacza. Szayel każe mu się zamknąć mówiąc, że później zrobi mu nowego przyjaciela. Medazeppi: Jest jednym z Fraccion Szayela Aporro. Kiedy jego pan znudził się walką z Renjim rozkazał mu zabić porucznika. Było widać, że Renji ma z nim duże kłopoty ze względu na jego dużą siłę. Medazeppi zostaje zabity przez Uryuu który przybywa z pomocą. Ciekawostki * Jego imię pochodzi od architekta Alejandro Zaera Polo. * Przez całą walkę nie zobaczyliśmy ani jego dziury Hollowa, ani też wytatuowanego numerku, mimo że Renji i Ishida zniszczyli dużą część jego stroju. Ich położenie pozostaje więc nieznane. * Jest jedynym znanym Arrancarem, który ma rodzinę, w jego przypadku brata (Ylford Grantz(. * Jego aspektem śmierci jest Szaleństwo. Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada